Hyde 2612
by Pirate Moose
Summary: One-shot - Sam's reflection on life in 1973, with lyrics from David Bowie's song. Mentions the rest of the team, as well as Alex Drake. Please read & review!


**HYDE 2612**

DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to, I do not own Life on Mars – neither the song nor TV show. They belong to David Bowie and the BBC respectively.

**********

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man!  
Look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the Lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?_

**********

Sam Tyler stared out of the rain-streaked window and sighed. It had been four days since he had woken from his coma and already he was beginning to miss life in 1973. His mother had insisted on leaving the bed-side radio playing as she went to fetch a cup of tea from the hospital canteen. She had hoped that it would help her son to readjust and bring him up to date after the accident, blissfully unaware that it would take more than popular culture to help him cope with life in the 21st century. David Bowie began to warble from the tinny speakers; "... _Is there life on Mars?"_

Sam snorted at the irony; this had been playing on his i-pod when the accident occurred. His shrink, Alex Drake (who he talked to, once again, at his mother's instance), tried to assure him that it was for this reason that Sam had been 'transported' to the 70's. Every detail and every memory had been churned together with the lyrics and, as a result, spat out this alternate dream world. But the hospital room number – 2612. How would he have known that?! Drake hadn't believed his story, the _reality_ of life there; she just smiled sympathetically, nodded occasionally and recorded everything for his medical file. She must think he's a nutter. He tried to imagine a meeting between her and the Gov' – he'd more than likely have a few comments lined up for her...

Sam lay back with his hands behind his head and listened, smiling sadly at the memories. Against his better judgement, he had grown to love his life in 1973; Manchester, the station, Nelson's pub, the team. Christ, he was even starting to miss Gene Hunt! But, most of all, he missed Annie. _His_ Annie.

"_Sailors fighting in the dance hall..."_

The girl in the red dress, the one who had haunted his thoughts, it had been her all along. He had felt a connection the first time he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. Ever since he had left the team by the tunnel, Sam had been blanketed with guilt. Yes, he was back where he belonged, but his _heart_ belonged in 1973. The plan had gone wrong and their position vulnerable, yet Sam had upped and left them to it. What kind of selfish bastard would do that? What would happen to them? Would they survive? How was Annie? So many questions plagued his thoughts and with each one, the pang of guilt grew stronger.

"_Take a look at the Lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy..."_

Gene Hunt. Sam had been against his shoot-now-ask-questions-later policy; though now he had to admit, it had been effective. Well, 80% of the time. The Gov' had become a close mentor and friend, despite the shit they had had to wade through to get there. Sam had come to realise that beneath the rough, aggressive and politically incorrect exterior, there was a good man whose commitment to the job superseded many of those in Sam's team today. He was proud of the changes he had brought to the station, especially the use of tape machines – that had proved to be particularly useful. But he was most proud of his influence on those around him; Chris, especially, has a great future ahead of him in the force. Or was that _had_?

Sam sighed in frustration. He couldn't do it. He couldn't just sit here and then be expected to carry on life as before. Too much had happened to him; too much had changed. This world no longer had meaning. Sam Tyler _physically_ existed in 2006, but his _mind_ was back in time. He needed to get back, get back to Annie and get back to where he rightfully belongs...


End file.
